Titans of New Part 1: Spider
by JTD3
Summary: Three wielders of time send their own champions to face Challenges along with the Titans. How will Peter Parker, Ben Tennyson, and Danny Fenton react to being thrown from their own worlds and into a new one? What does 'Slade' want with Spider-Man and Robin? (Parings will be decided later.) (Temporary Hiatus for now...)
1. Chapter 1

Titans of New.

Chapter 1: The Ghost, the Alien, and the Spider.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Spider-Man. or Teen Titans. All rights go to the respected creators!**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Powerful beings**

…

 **(The Realm of Time.)**

The Realm of Time. A place of light, where all time meets in a single point. Every universe and every second is recorded in this sacred place. But time isn't the only thing that meets here. Three powerful beings that exist beyond time and space also meet. One was made to be a watcher of time. The second is a watcher because of his foolish actions. The third died and was has been made into a watcher. All live in separate universes. But they both have one thing in common. A champion.

" **Is it time Paradox? Madam?"** Asked a light blue ghost. His age changing at all times. He wore a purple hood.

" **Please. You know they are all ready for what is to come. You even said it yourself Clockwork."** Standing next to the time Ghost was a man with black hair. It looked like he was in his late thirties. He wore a white lab coat, brown pants, and a brown vest. (Does anyone think of doctor who?)

" **Please Clockwork. We know the time."** Madam Web. An aged woman with silver hair, a red long dress, sitting in a floating chair that hides her legs.

" **Yes I suppose I did. But it doesn't hurt to get a second or third opinion once in a while."** Replied the now named Clockwork. Both he and Paradox live outside of both time and space.

" **No it doesn't… yet still this is a big decision. To send Peter, Ben, and Danny to the world of the Titans. But which versions?"** Paradox put a hand to his chin in deep thought. He had Knew of many periods of Ben's life where the young Alien hero could go on this adventure.

" **I already decided on when Danny beat his future self. That's when he was at his most powerful state of mind."** Clockwork told his companions.

" **As have I. When the Ultimate version died in his universe. He relived himself of guilt that's been held up since his uncle Ben died. While still being reasonable with his actions."** Said the Madam. Paradox looked on in thought.

 _ **Maybe when he was thirteen? No… Yes! That's it! When he was fourteen! Before he removed the watch and before it evolved.**_

" **Ben will be doing this with his original Aliens. Before he removed the Omnitrix. That way he wouldn't be too overpowered for his enemies."** Clockwork looked at Paradox almost expectantly. He knew that was Paradox's favorite version of Ben.

" **A wise choice Professor. However might I remind you that only Ben 10,000 is overpowered? So is the adult version of Danny. And cosmic Spider-man is also quite overpowered."** Added Madam Web in her humorless tone.

" **Ha ha. All too true Sandra. All too true."** Replied the time walker.

" **Then it is decided. Let's see how they handle it. Well put their enemies with them soon enough."** With that both their hands lit up in a blue light.

" **Don't disappoint our champions."** They all said in union.

 **(Bellwood)**

"Aw yeah! Time to sit back and watch the sumo slammers marathon! 20 straight hours of sumo slamming!"We see a teen with brown hair and green eyes. He wore his favorite shirt that was completely white with a black line going down the middle, pale green cargo pants and the newest addition to his attire was a green jacket with a ten on the right side. The most noticeable thing is a watch that is attached to his wrist. This is the Omnitrix a device that allows one being to transform into another. This teens name is Ben Kirby Tennyson or Ben 10.

"Then add another couple hours playing a round of each game! Man this going to be the best day ever... WHAT THE!" Before the Alien teen could turn on the TV a swirling blue vortex appeared underneath him swallowing Ben.

 **(Amity Park.)**

"Bye mom! Bye Dad! Bye Sis!" We see a teen with black spiky hair. He wears a white shirt with red circle in the middle, Along with a pair of baggy blue jeans, and hidden in his pocket is a Fenton thermos. A tool used to capture Ghost of all shapes and sizes. His name is Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom.

"Can't wait to get to Sam's house! Wish she told Tucker and I that she was rich! But I can't really blame her for it. Well movie night here I- WHAT THE!" Underneath Danny appeared a Blue swirling vortex. Before Danny could get away he was swallowed by the vortex.

 **(New York.)**

Fire was everywhere. In the middle stands three people. One is a redheaded woman wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. Her name is Mary Jane Watson.

Kneeing on the ground is an aged woman with silver hair. She wears a light blue jacket and black jeans. This woman's name is May Parker.

Lying on the ground is a young man. He is wearing red and blue spandex. A spider emblem on his chest. His name is Peter Parker.

Both women are currently crying. They are shedding tears because Peter is dying. After hitting the Goblin with a tanker… it blew sending Peter flying off. He is dying from both blood loss and server injuries.

"Don't cry… Aunt May… I… I did it. Uncle Ben… I couldn't save him… but… but I saved you." Peter smiled at his Aunt and Friend.

"Please hang on Peter! We can get you help… please…" Begged May as she held her Nephew in her arms.

"It's ok Aunt May… it's ok…" Before he could say more a blue portal opened up above them both. Sucking Peter away from his Aunt. As May screamed for her Nephew Peter could only say.

"What the?"

 **(Jump City.)**

In an ally way three different portals came to life. From them came the stories heroes. Ben 10, Spider-man, and Danny Phantom.

"Ow… pain. A lot of pain." Said a certain spider themed hero. Peter look down at him to see that all his wounds wear healed. Not all the way but he could at least move now. He also noticed that his civilian clothes wear on. And that his Spider-Man uniform was under it.

"My head… why is everything spinning?" Danny stood to his full height to see Peter standing there over him. But before he could say something another voice

"Why does the universe hate me?" Ben stood up to see the other teens.

"Anyone care to…" Started Ben.

"Explain what's happing?" Finished Peter.

"Yeah… that." Said Danny.

"I don't have a clue last thing I saw was my TV." Ben put his hand to hair.

"I was about to head to my friends house." Danny crossed his arms.

"I was on my death bed." Both Danny and Ben looked at Peter weirdly.

"What?" Peter looked at them both.

"Nothing!" They said in union.

"Well let's introduce ourselves." Said Peter putting hands on his hips.

"My name is Danny Fenton."

"My name is Peter Parker."

"And my name is Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you!" They shook once more.

"Same to the both of you. Now can you please tell me why I'm here?" Asked the halfa.

"Wish I knew myself. I was sitting in my room about to watch a TV marathon when all of a sudden… poof here I am." Explained Ben as he crossed his arms.

"I was about to head to one of my friends house when I ended up here. Also it was day time not night time." Both looked at the night sky.

"I was… in an accident." Said Peter. He didn't want to tell others of his identity.

The trio wear about to talk some more but then something unexpected happened.

"All humans! My men are looking for an escaped fugitive! If you hinder my men or help the fugitive in any way I will destroy this city!" Out to the sea Danny and Ben saw a huge armada of flying reptile men, like the one in the giant hologram, fly towards the city.

"… Did… did you just see what I saw?" Asked Peter.

"Yup." Replied Ben.

"A huge reptile guy?" Asked Danny.

"Yup." Repeated Ben.

"Armada of flying lizard men coming into the city?" Added the Spider themed Hero.

"Yup." (Bring it!) Said the Alien hero.

"I can get Ghost but Aliens! Come on!" Danny practically yelled in the ally.

"I'm more use to Aliens then Ghost. Even through I've seen both." Ben and Danny looked at Peter oddly.

"Whatever. What are we going to do?" Asked Danny. Normally he would have ran off and try to do it himself but this was out of his comfort zone.

"We?" Asked Ben. Peter also looked at Danny.

"Well you guys look like you're about to do something to try and help and, I don't want just stand by and do nothing while innocents are hurt." Ben and Peter looked at Danny for a moment.

 _Maybe he can help. But if he does than I won't be able to go hero. Maybe I could…_ Ben continued to think.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." Peter ran off leaving the two teens in the ally.

"Well… he left." Said Danny as the Ghost child looked out to the ally.

 **(Elsewhere.)**

Peter ran through a different ally taking off his outer clothing and stuffing them in a trash can. Grabbing an object from his pocket Peter stared at the Object that caused him so much trouble in the past… it was his Spider-Man mask.

"Can I really do this? I just died and now I want to go out and do it again!" Before he could say more Peter heard an explosion not far.

"… I have the power… so I have the responsibility to help those who can't help themselves!" Peter slipped the mask over his head and aimed His web shooter at a nearby building.

 **(With Ben and Danny.)**

"Danny?" Ben looked to Danny's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure I can. Can you?"

"Yes I can. Look right now what I'm about to tell you isn't something I just tell anybody but for some reason I feel like I can… trust you."

"Same here. I don't quite understand it."

"You see this watch on my wrist? Well when I slam the lens down I can turn into one of 16 Aliens." Danny looked at Ben in shock. But his expression changed to one of relief.

"You can turn into Aliens? That's cool. After that I feel more comfortable telling mine. You see about a year ago I was in an accident that messed up my genes and turned me into half ghost, half human." Ben looked at Danny wide eyed. He didn't expect Danny to have powers like himself. But his surprise subsided.

"Well… That's neat. Now back to the Alien invasion. We have to find this fugitive before those lizard men do. Once we do that we can decide if he or she is a good guy or bad guy." Ben looked around the ally way.

"That sounds like a plan! So let's get going." Said Danny as he walked out of the ally. Ben soon followed.

"So… how do we find someone or something that we have absolutely no idea what it is?" Asked Danny as he continued walking down the street.

"Well… I have no idea." Ben looked to the ground.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The ground shook as both Ben and Danny looked to the sound to see it came from a… movie theater?

"Well… not the first place one would expect to see a fugitive." Said Ben as he and Danny raced to the movie place.

"Wouldn't have been my first guess either." Replied Danny. Ben busted through the door to find… Some teenagers fighting the Lizard guys.

One of the teens wore a red spandex short sleeve shirt, Green spandex pants, a yellow and black cape, and he had a mask over his face. The kid looked Caucasian. He is using a bow staff and throwing objects, which he grabs from his belt at the Aliens.

The next teen was a huge man who wore a brown hoodie over his features and, a pair of blue jeans. He is an African man. The only other noticeable feature was that one of his eyes glowed red. He uses his fist to pound the Aliens.

The last male was a small built teen. He wore a long sleeve black spandex with a purple line going down the middle, a mask with two pointed ears, and his skin was… well green. He was transforming into different animals to combat the Aliens.

There was a female who has pale skin and a purple clock that covers her head. She was using some form of dark energy to defeat the swarming Aliens.

The last was another female that was wearing strange armor that was obviously not from earth. She is using a green energy from her hands to blast the Aliens. Along with punching them at inhuman strength.

"They look like they can handle this, but let's help out anyway." Said the young Ghost.

"Yeah." Ben reached for his watch while Danny crouched down.

"IT'S HERO TIME!" Ben yelled as he hit the lens. He disappeared in a Green light. Standing in his place is a taller humanoid man. His body Looked like it was made of diamonds. He wore black and white suit. The Omnitrix symbol on the right side of his Chest.

"DIAMONDHEAD!"

"GOING GHOST!" Shouted Danny as a bright circle of light surrounded him. In his place stood a whit haired teen with Green glowing eyes and Black and white jump suit. A DP symbol on his chest.

"Let's go!" Shouted Ben as he shot some crystal at the Aliens.

"Yeah!" Danny flew into the group of Aliens. Using his enhanced strength Danny punched an oncoming Alien.

"Friends of yours?" Asked Starfire. (I will address her as that for now.) The other heroes raised their eyebrows.

"No. I have no idea who any of them are." Replied the boy wonder.

"I have no clue. Do you know Beast Boy?"Said Cyborg as the shape shifter shook his head no.

"Sorry never seen them before. It looks like they're here to help." Raven looked at the two fighting off Alien after Alien.

"Then we shouldn't be standing here on the side lines! Rrrrrraaahhhh!" Starfire flew into the struggle. Slamming her fist into the skull of one of them.

"Well? What are we waiting for!? GO!" Robin along with the others jumped in.

Two tried to sneak on Ben but, before they could a green tiger slash their backs. Ben turned to see the tiger shift in to the green kid.

"Thanks kid but, I would have been fine." With that Diamondhead turned his right hand in to a sharp blade making Beast boy look on in wonder as the blades reflected light.

Another Alien was charging at BB but, Diamondhead intercepted him. Using his new blade the crystal Alien cut the other Alien's weapon in half. Using his left fist Diamondhead the Lizard man.

"We're even?" Diamondhead gave a smirk.

"Yeah…" Replied BB as he stood shocked.

Danny was shooting nearby enemies. His ecto-blast leaving the strange Aliens unconscious.

"How many are there?" He asked to no one in particular. Next to him was Robin doing his part to beat the Aliens. Using both his staff and arsenal of gadgets to defeat the Lizard like Aliens.

"How you holding up?" Danny asked robin as he zapped two more.

"Just fine. How about you?" Robin ducked under a blast from the Alien and used his staff to hit him in the gut.

"Same. So that girl over there… is she the fugitive that big and ugly is looking for?" Danny dodged a spear and used a blast to send the Alien out of commission.

"Yes. So who are you and your friend over there?" Robin jumped over an energy blast and threw a Robin rang at the attacker him.

"I'm Phantom and he's… Ten. We met today so I don't know much of him. Other than the fact he can turn into Aliens." Danny phased through an attempt to impale him and fired an ecto-blast knocking the Alien out.

"You're working with someone you just met today?" Asked Robin as he blocked one the enemy's staffs.

"How long have you been with these guys?" Asked Danny.

"Touché." Robin jumped over Danny and kicked an oncoming Alien.

Cyborg is punching the oncoming swarm of Aliens. Using his robotic strength Cyborg Took out Alien after Alien. But one almost got the drop on him by charging up a blast. But before it could fire a white substance wrapped around its weapon and yanked it out of its hands.

"No toys for you lizard lips!" Quipped a figure in red. Everyone turned to see Spider-Man rush the Alien and punching him out.

"Only good kids get big boy guns. Now get up and say sorry… lizard lips? Li-za-rd li-ps? Huh? So this is why Aunt said I couldn't have a puppy." Said Spider-man as he fired off another web to an Alien.

"Speaking of which… come here new lizard lips!" He pulled on the Web and did a haymaker on the Alien.

"…Are you guys going to keep staring at me or, are we going to beat the hell out of some Green skinned lizards! … No offense Green kid." Spider-man lifted a hand to the sky.

"None taken!" Replied BB.

 **AU: The end. So as some of you may have noticed unlike their other stories I'm not making Ben, Danny, or Peter be to depressed in this story. Sure they're going to get a chapter where they do get in some emotional time. Also the joke Spidy said. "So this is way I couldn't have a puppy." First one to tell me where I got that joke gets… A COOKIE! Last thing. For the time being Peter is the focus. Ben and Danny will get an arc all to themselves soon.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Titans of New.

Chapter 2: Titans are Born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Ben10, Spider-Man, or Teen Titans. All rights go to their respected creators.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Powerful beings."**

… **.. Movie theater…..**

… **..Robin and Spider-Man…..**

"HIYA!" Robin side kicks an alien into a larger group, taking them out.

"Nice one." Spider-Man web zips to the middle of three Aliens. They turn their laser staffs to the wall crawler and fire. with his Spider-Sense, Spider-Man jumps above the lasers and they hit each other creating a small shock wave. Knocking out the reptile Aliens.

"You two." Robin throws a Robin rang at the feet of an Alien. The Rang exploded in Ice, trapping the Alien. Jumping in the air Robin uses his staff to K.O the Reptile.

"How are the others doing?" Spider-Man Web ties the Alien Robin knocked out, and used him as a bat.

"See for yourself." Robin continues attacking the Reptilian Aliens. Spider-Man looks over, and sees them having just as much Success as him and Robin are.

… **..Diamondhead and Beast Boy…..**

"Come get some!" Diamondhead shot out multiple crystal shards at the incoming Aliens.

"Dude… Aren't you afraid of killing them?" Beast Boy is in his Raptor from, swating the Aliens away.

"I've trained with this form for years. I may not know where their vital organs are, but I can avoid fatal wounds. Also, you can't judge me mister 'Velociraptor'." Beast Boy looked as sheepish as he could in his Dinosaur form.

"Get down!" Diamondhead jumped in the laser's path. Beast Boy followed the orders, and looked on in awe, as the laser split into multiple Laser's aiming in different directions upon hitting Diamondheads chest.

"Thanks." Beast Boy quickly got back to work by turning into a monkey, and swinging into the Action.

"You're welcome." Diamond Head joined him with a battle cry.

… **..Danny and Raven…..**

"HIA!" Green ecto energy escaped Danny's hands, and blasted an oncoming foe. An Alien tried to sneak up on the Ghost boy, but a chair covered in black energy knocked him away.

"Thanks." Danny looked behind him to see Raven fending off multiple Aliens with her powers. Returning the favor, Danny shot out the Aliens with his index finger outstretched.

"And thank you." With those words the two went back to Action.

… **.. Starfire and Cyborg…..**

 _ **BOOM**_

"Alright!" Cyborg took out a small group of Aliens by throwing a car into them. He wasn't the only one with this Idea. Starfire was tossing cars left and right.

"The public won't be to happy about that… I'll just blame the Aliens." Cyborg ran at the swarm, and ripped a street light out of the ground. He used it as a bat and sent the Alien flying.

"These Gordanien are mere amateurs!" The Alien girl flew above the squad and rained down star bolts. The remaining Aliens were surrounded by the eight heroes. Seeing that they had no chance of Victory the Alien's spread their wings and took flight, back to the ship.

"I believe that your expression is 'Thanks'." Starfire was still having trouble with their words. Cyborg looked over his destroyed hood with sadness.

"Awww man, my suit." Grabbing what remained of the hood, Cyborg had a frown on his face.

"So? You look way cooler without it!" BB had a thumbs up.

"I have to agree with the Green man. You look more futuristic." Spider-man added with a smile. Through they couldn't see it from the Mask.

"Like I'm taking fashion advice from a guy in a goofy mask, and a guy in a goofy costume." Beast Boy looked down While Spider-Man looked hurt.

"Excuse me sir! but my costume is at the very top of the fashion list!" Cyborg rose an eyebrow.

"Goofy? My mask isn't goofy… It's cool. Right Raven, Dude?" Cyborg, Raven, and Spider-Man (Hesitantly) Shook their heads. Beast Boy looked down in defeat.

"But what about my Secret Identity?" As if to try and prove his point, BB stretched his mask.

"What secret Identity? Your green." Raven shot down his only argument in less than a second. The green boy tried to think of anything else. But he soon gave in and took off the mask.

"This sin'r over. Now that we've interfere-" Before Robin could continue, Starfire cut in.

"Trogar will strike harder. it is only a matter of-" Behind her two streams of electricity shot up and separated. Forming a hologram of Trogar.

"Fool! We have come here looking for a fugitive! But you vile insects have stood in my way! This city. will. be. Crushed!" The hologram faded out, and the streams of electricity vanished.

The big ship hovered over the city. From under it a huge cannon appeared. The eight heroes unconsciously moved closer to one another.

"Well… Someone woke up, on the wrong side of bed… or whatever he sleeps on." Only Beast boy laughed at Ben's joke.

"So let me get this straight. After trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good theater, now we've managed to make a space geeko made enough to destroy our entire town!" Beast Boy did NOT think this would happen… well at least not early in his career as a hero.

"Go team." Cyborg said rather dryly.

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon being nice!" Everyone could have sworn that her head was twice it's size. Robin stared at her in disbelief.

"My fault! You blast me, you kiss me, But you never stopped to mention that they have a giant death cannon!" The two glared daggers into one another.

"We are doomed!" Beast Boy started. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Say what!" The argument started.

"Why do I get the feeling, green bean only wanted to be part of the argument?" Danny and Ben nodded to Spider-Man.

"Should we stop them?" Danny looked at the group with a raised brow.

"She's already a-head of you." Ben added looking on with a smir.

"Who is?" Before he could say more, Raven put two fingers to her head before shouting.

"Quiet!" All motion stopped as the stared at her. Looking nervous she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Hi" She waved at them with a nervous smile. Robin stepped up.

"Look it doesn't matter how we got into this mess. we are in it, and we will get out of it. Together." As he finished Spider-man slowly clapped.

"that.. is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard…" He got mixed emotions from it. Raven remained stoic, Robin seemed annoyed, Starfire had a confused look on her face. While Danny, Ben, Beast Boy, and Cyborg chuckled.

"Anyway. Let's head on board that ship. Here's how well do it. Raven will get us on the ship, then we'll fight our way to the control room. There Cyborg will hack the computer system with Spider-Man and myself there for support. The rest of you will be responsible for keeping the Aliens off us." The team nodded.

"Let go."

 **THE END.**

 **AU: I think I'll end it right here. I had some fun with this chapter. It was great writing about all these charecters. I'm also trying to Keep everyone as an important part of the story. SO that's why I'm not focusing on Danny, Ben, or Peter... yet.**


	3. Destroy the cannon!

Titans of New.

Chapter 3: Destroy the cannon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Ben 10, Spider-Man, or Teen Titans. All rights go to their respected owners.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Powerful beings"**

… **..Gardanien Ship…..**

Inside the ship, in a red hallway, a small group of guards keep watch on their patrol. Unknown to them, when they passed a single hallway, a black dome sprouted from the ground. The pitch black dome seemed to split apart, showing the teenaged heroes. Best Boy was the first to react.

"Uhhhgggg…. That dark energy stuff gives me the… uh." Best Boy noticed Raven staring at him. "I mean, It's really cool!"

"It does feel kinda weird." Said Spider-Man as he puts a hand on the back of his neck.

"Don't worry you two. Going through solid object is weird at first, but you get used to it." Said Phantom as he smiles at the two.

"Talking from experience I presume Casper?" Replied the web swinger in a joking way.

"You could say that bug boy." SHot back the half ghost.

"Touche."

Robin and Ben decided to ignore the banter and, look around the corners to spot any Gordanians near by. They sighed in relief to find none.

"Alright guys. We have to get, to the firing controls. There isn't much time." The boy wonder say quietly, as he slips out the hallway. Soon all the others start to follow. Except one. Both Cyborg and Danny notice that she's not moving. Danny motioned for Cyborg to go on. Raven looks down with sadden eyes.

"So… You mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" She almost jumps at the voice. She turned to get a look at the speaker. She finds Phantom standing there with a soft smile.

"You heard the other two. I don't exactly fit in. Beside, I'm not that good at being a hero." She looked down to the floor again with the sadden eyes. Phantom took notice to her facial expression and, decided to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look. There is a green kid, a guy who is half metal, a girl that's alien royalty, a kid who's named after a bird, another kid with a watch that turns him into aliens, a guy dressed as a spider, and I'm half Ghost. Compared to that, you fit in just fine." Raven smiled as Phantom finished. She didn't hear that she fitted in very much.

"Ok." She said giving in to his argument. The half ghost's smile got wider, as he led her to the others. Cyborg noticed them first and gave Phantom a nod in approval.

Robin, Starfire, and Spider-Man stopped a little further. The alien princess looked to the boy wonder.

"I wish to apologize for earlier." She said with hesitation. He turned to look at Starfire.

"No problem. Sorry I yelled to."He said while smiling at her.

"You are… nice. That is most rare on my homeworld." She explained smiling at the teen hero.

"Well thats Earth. Things are different here." Robin replied with a wider smile.

'Eh-Hem.' They both look toward Spider-Man. He then pointed a head of the group with abnormal silence. Both Starfire and Robin looked ahead, to see Gordanians surrounding them.

"Well there goes stealth!" Shouts 10, as he races forward, slamming his hand on the watch.

… **..Central Control…..**

Inside the cockpit, multiple Gordanians are working to fire the weapon. A single Alien looks up to his commander.

"Lord Trogar, the weapon has reached it's maximum power. It will be fired at your orders." Setting on his command chair, Trogar gave a small chuckle.

"Commence the firing sequence immediately. We will show the pesky Humans, that eight juvenile heroes cannot stand up to our might!" The Gordanian leader shouts with confidence. His men insert the firing codes to the computer. The clock begins to tick down. The cannon glows a bright yellow. and the leader smirks.

"It has be-" Trogar was cut off by an explosion behind him. He quickly turns around, to be surprised that the eight heroes are standing right there.

"We are not eight heroes!" The boy wonder stats as he glares at the leader. "We're one team!"

"It's hero time!" Came a low voice. Rushing at the Gordanians was another of Ben's aliens. This one had red skin, with black markings on his face, four arms that are ripped, four yellow eyes, and a black and white suit. 10 calles this form, Four Arms.

"What's better than two fist? Four!" Four Arms screams as he smashes through the guards intercepting him.

"Hey do you guys have any relations to giant lizard people? You know, ones that aren't alien." Quips Spider-Man, who ducks under the aliens, who attempted to tackle him. Using his webs, Spider-Man uses the Gorganians momentum to slam him into other Goganians

"You fought a giant lizard dude before? Sweet!" Beast Boy turns into a kangaroo and flips through the Gorgan forces.

"For once I agree with green bean." Cyborg uses Four Arms plan of attack and rushes.

"We can discuss this later! Cyborg! Get to the controls as planned! Spider-Man, help me keep them of his back! The rest of you know what to do!" Robin shouts as jumps out of the attack range of the Gorgan. He threw an explosive robin-rang at the Gorgan, taking him out.

"Roger that Robin!" Cyborg grabs hold of the two Gorganians at the control panel.

"Good news! I just booked you two a flight! Destination, dreamland." With that Cyborg slams their heads together. The half robot sat in the chair. He looked at the control settings, and he knew that this would take time.

"HHHHAAAAAAAA!" Starfire launches her assault on the lizard aliens. Throwing multiple green star bolts, at the Gorganians. She sees Robin flying by her. Startled she turned to see Trogar pounding on Raven's shield of Black magic.

Trogar shattered the shield only to be met with two strong punches. One on his face, and the other on his ribs. He looked to see Four Arms with a wide smirk.

"Wanna fly without wings?" Before he could assault the transformed hero, a strong hook from Four Arms sent Trogar flying to the other side. Four Arms grin grew wider as he saw Phantom Charging up his Ecto-Blast.

"HA!" Phantom shoots the Ecto-blast at Trogar's back. The alien commander screams in surprise. He is stopped by the nearby wall. He easily gets up with a wide smirk.

"All you got?" He rhetorically asks. Before 10 or Phantom could see, Trogar hit them both with a single punch. While they recovered Trogar looked to see Cyborg hacking at his computer.

Rage filled Trogar as he rushed the half robot. Yet before he could hit Cyborg, two strong kicks sent him skidding across the floor. He looked up to see Robin and Spider-Man defending Cyborg.

"I always thought that Grandmothers would always love the faces of their grandchildren, but you proved me wrong Scaly King." Spider-Man web zipped to the commander, and attempted to nail him with a left hook. Trogar grabbed the blow with ease and tossed him aside.

"Oh-no you don't!" Shouts Robin as he grabbed his Bow staff. With skill, the boy wonder dodged Trogar's attempt to decapitate him. Robin struck Trogar in gut with the bow and spun around to smash the weapon against his skull. Trogar used his tail to grab Robin midair and toss him to the incoming Starfire.

"No more distractions!" Cyborg only had time to hit one more command as Trogar punched him out of the chair. The Gordanian Leader eyes widen in shock at what the half robot had done.

"You fool! You just killed us all!" Shouts Trogar in a fit of rage.

"If you had paid closer attention, then you would have saw that I only took out the engines and the cannon. The rest of the ship will be fine, if very wet." Cyborg shot back with pride.

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Beast Boy, morphed as a ram.

"I started controlled explosions at multiple areas. Which will take this ship down, and make the cannon unuseable." Cyborg said with a smug grin. The others looked at him with mild surprise.

"...You are really smart, you know." Stated Four Arms while crossing his arms.

"You... will… pay." Muttered Trogar with barely contained fury.

"What was that Scaly King?" Asked Spider-Man in his joking nature.

"YOU. WILL. PAY!" Trogar rushes at the nearest hero. Raven is taken back by the sudden approach. She recovers quick and brings up a shield just in time. However the Shield only delayed the commander as shattered it, just as before. Thinking on her feet, Raven unleashes a blast of dark magic at him. The blast sent Trogar Flying back.

"Here goes nothing!" Shouts Cyborg as his arm starts to shift into a canon of some kind. With a yell, Cyborg fired a blue blast of sonic energy at Trogar, making him faceplant into the wall.

"I'm only going to this once. Booyah!"

… **..Island of Jump city's coats…..**

There stands seven of the heroes, each admiring the view. The sun was rising, the water sparkled, and the city looked peaceful.

"Wow. What a view." Said Raven with her hood off. She had a small smile on her face.

"It really is beautiful." added Phantom as he stares off in the water.

"Someone should really build a house here." Said Cyborg in a calm and relaxed way.

"Yeah… Maybe someone should." Said Beast Boy with a smirk. This caught all of their attentions.

"Well… why not? We are going to be a team, right?" Robin looked out in throat. He could get in contact with Batman to set it up.

Peter, Ben, and Danny gave each other uncomfortable looks. They agreed, in private, that they would keep their secret from the others. It wasn't about trust, it was that they couldn't bring themselves to say it to them.

While they were talking Starfire came up behind them.

"Please, I look, nice." The others saw that she had removed the under armour, and the face mask. Making her look more colorful. Spider-Man was very happy that was wearing a mask. Because if he wasn't then the others would see his blush.

"You look… wow." He spluttered. The others gave him a weird look which caused him to scratch the back of his head.

"We still don't know your name?" Said the recovered Spider-Man, as he stepped forward.

"In your language, it would be pronounced, Starfire." She said with a kind smile.

"Well then Star, Welcome to planet Earth!" Said Spider-Man as he reached to shake her hand. She took the hand in both of hers and shook it wildly.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She said rapidly. Spider-Man could have sworn that he heard a crack or two.

"I must thank you, for your kind actions and words. And that you allowed me to live on this planet!" She said still shaking the hand. Once she stopped, Spider-Man hid his hand and walked behind Cyborg while waving the other hand.

"Ow…" He muttered under his breath.

"I wish to ask permission to be a friend to you all." She said while looking behind Cyborg for Spider-Man. He came out with some webbing on his hand, this confused Starfire, but she did not question it.

"As far as I'm concerned Star, you're already our friend." Said Ben, who was keeping in his laughter at Spider-Man's hand.

"On a different note." Started Robin. "Since we all made a great team. Cyborg and I made these. There communicators, so we can keep in touch." Each of them grabbed a single communicator.

"I made with my own circuits." Cyborg said with pride.

"Also since we need a place of operations, I will call up a friend, and get construction on our base started here." The boy wonder said with a smirk. They all looked a bit shocked by the announcement.

"Won't that take… a lot of money?" Asked Phantom more than a bit skeptic.

"Money won't be the issue here. Trust me on that." Robin said with his smirk still on his face.

"Are we jumping the gun a bit?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't have a problem, but this was a big step.

"Maybe, but it is necessary. We can't exactly just stay in a hotel room." They knew he had a point. There was just one last thing that Beast Boy wanted to know.

"What are we going to call ourselves?" That caught them all off guard. That was the one detail that they didn't bring up.

"That is a tough question… How about you decide Beast Boy. Seeing as how you brought it up." Robin said to his teammate. The animal morpher looked down while thinking.

"I GOT IT!" He said excitedly. They other gathered around to hear him out.

"From now on, we will be the…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Teen Titans!"

 **THE END.**

 **I am done with the third chapter! Sorry it took so long. I wanted to do it earlier… but I was kinda lazy as hell… Also I've been having so many different ideas in my head that it made it almost impossible to write this. Speaking of. I have the first chapter of another story, but I want to see if you guys would be interested in it.**

 **Avenger X Fairy Tail.**

 **If you don't know what Fairy Tail is, look it up.**

 **That all I have for now.**

 **JTD3 logging out!**


	4. Again, I am incredibly sorry

**I am SO, SO, SO, SORRY!**

 **As you guys may, or may not have read from the summary, I have put these three stories under Hiatus until I get my drive back for them.**

 **1: The Legend of Red.**

 **2: Night Raid's Iron Dragon.**

 **3: Titans of New Part 1: Spider.**

 **Reason for this is… well I have lost my drive for these stories. NOTE! I will NOT discontinue them! But I am taking a small break from them. I will be focussing on ONE-SHOTS and GEKI: Kekkie until I can continue to type those stories without them becoming… robotic in a sense.**

 **The last chapter of Legend of Red showed me that. It was… unnatural, the way I wrote it. I'll delete that chapter and replace it with a new and better one as soon as I can. Which may not be for a while.**

 **And I'm some-what afraid that Titans of New and Night Raid's Iron Dragon would be the exact same. Which in some ways, Night Raid's Iron Dragon is already like that. Which is why I'm considering making a rewrite. While I am sure that when the break is over that the stories quality will go up a bit, I want to go back and redo some things that I believed were… eh, at best. Like when he just showed off his Dragon Slayer abilities to Najenda and the rest. That felt… unnatural. Which I didn't see until AFTER I uploaded it.**

 **Some of you may be asking, why Titans of New? And to that, I'm not COMPLETELY taking a break from that one. I'm actually going to go back, and fix small things that made the story unreadable for some. So during the Hiatus, I've decided to fix most of those small problems, and touch up on grammatical errors. Also, this will give me a chance to see where I want to really go with the story. It won't just be a rehash with Ben, Peter, and Danny along. They'll each be important in their own way. Yet, I know realize the problem with those three in that world.**

 **Too many jokers. Sure, both Danny and Ben aren't as smart assy as Peter, but they are also pranksters. And with Beast Boy and Cyborg their too, well… it's a weird situation. Each of the actually Teen Titans had distinct personas, but these guys… don't. Look, i'm not calling Danny, Ben, and Peter the same, but they have similar personalities.**

 **But they each have a distinct difference than the others too. Danny is much more like an actual teenager, Ben is more laid back than the others, and Peter is probably the most different. Peter has taken his responsibility as Spider-Man to a level that Ben and Danny never really reached. Not to mention, he's also very smart.**

 **Back to Night Raid's Iron Dragon, the plot was suppose to be a bit different. With Gajeel entering just as Sheele would have died. But I decided to go to the beginning. As for the rewrite, I don't know if I'm doing it just YET, but I will let you guys know as soon as I do.**

 **And I'm very sorry for this. I just don't have the same 'drive' for these stories that I did. So I'll wait until I get it back. Until then, enjoy what other content I put out there. Like my kick ass GEKI: Kekkie story! (That's how you do a plug!)**

 **Well guys, that's all I really needed to say. And for the last time, I'm sorry for this. But do not worry! They will return, and with a VENGEANCE!**


End file.
